the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roan Kendels
|masters= |apprentices= }} Roan Kendels was a male student at Superhero School. He created and led Roan's Resistance in opposition to the NoHead teachers and continued leading the cause at Superhero University. He may have died in the Battle of Superhero University. Biography Early life Roan Kendels was born in 1989, but his parents died when he was very young. Roan subsequently spent the next decade of his life in the strict and miserable home of his aunt, Andrea Kendels without knowing that he was a mutant. She wanted him to be strong, but she strongly discouraged any sort of imagination. Andrea also verbally and emotionally abused Roan — sometimes by depriving him of meals. The way he was treated bordered on abuse, but was left unreported to authorities. Superhero School years First year Because Roan was able to skip a grade, he attended Superhero School when he was six, not seven. Thus he began attending in 1995. During his first year, where he was grouped into Class C, Roan became intensely preoccupied with finding out what a girl named Bethany Donner was doing in her free time. He befriended a girl named Leslie Amadeus. Towards the end of the school year, Roan participated in the Attack on Superhero School. Roan stood guard outside the kitchens with Roxanne Waterston and Amadeus, waiting for Bethany Donner, who evaded them by simply turning invisible. Roan suffered an injury that kept him in the hospital wing for some time. Later years After the NoHead Empire was established, Fobble-borns were rounded up and Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, and Roxanne Waterston went to recruit followers. In the meantime, Roan returned to Superhero School, where he founded Roan's Resistance. The R2 opposed the new Headmistress, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and the two new NoHead professors, Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. Roan got in trouble with the Deputy Heads for refusing to cast lightning upon other students as a method of punishment, as well as for standing up against their bigotry and cruelty. For years, the revived R2 helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the NoHead teachers, and generally rebelled against authority, such as writing "Roan's Resistance, still recruiting" on the Superhero School walls and freeing students from detention. Roan eventually decided to cease their open rebellion after Matt Glickstein was caught and brutally tortured freeing a chained-up first year. By his ninth year, the Deputy Heads were aware of Roan's role in the rebellion, and he suffered beatings and torture. The Empire also targeted Roan's grandmother to try to intimidate him, but she evaded capture and went on the run. Superhero University Eventually, the Deputy Heads realized that Roan was the main ringleader and decided that Superhero School could do without him. Fearing that they may kill him, Roan made for the Fencing Basement, which he was able to turn into a hiding place for the R2, and to connect to Ed's Motel in order to get food from Abram Meyer. By May, most of the R2 had taken to living there. Battle of Superhero University In 2007 Roan Kendels enthusiastically greeted Sheriff Bladepoint, the Mystic, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston. While in the tunnel he explained to the trio the nature of his injuries and the reign of the Head at Superhero University. Believing that their return meant the overthrow of the NoHead professors, Roan signaled his old friends via cell phone to return to Superhero University. As students returned, along with the whole of the Police Grand Army, Mr. Stupid NoHead and his army approached, laying siege to the school in the hopes of capturing Sheriff Bladepoint. Roan participated in the Battle of Superhero University, waiting on a sidewalk near the Front Entrance when Dory Phillips spectacularly leaped out of an explosion that consumed the Builders. Kendels noticed her and caught her and managed to help her regain her senses, at the cost of breaking his arm from the impact of her weight. The two awkwardly eyed each other for a moment and Kendels dropped her again and apologized hastily. Phillips whispered, “heal”, and Kendels’ arm healed instantly. Kendels ran off, and eventually retrieved tendrils of plant-like cords. He arrived to find Sheriff Bladepoint, but a masked cuirassier, locked in combat, nearly threw a piece of rock at him having been generated by his opponent, Roxanne Waterston. Kendels managed to reel in a robot, but the masked NoHead whirled around and petrified him. It is unknown if Roan Kendels survived, but if he did not, he was avenged by Alexandre Bloom. Physical description Roan was a tall and extremely handsome young man with symetrical features, blonde hair with a few dark brown streaks, and bright grey eyes. Personality and traits Truly a Class C student at heart, Roan Kendels was very brave and self-assured. For instance, he refused to torture his peers when the NoHeads pressured him into it. In the face of threats and torture, he created R2. He might have had feelings for Dory Phillips though this is unproven. Relationships Leslie Amadeus Leslie and Roan were very close friends, as they led Roan's Resistance in order to oppose the new Deputy Heads. They fought together in the Battle of Superhero University, but it is unknown if Roan survived. Dory Phillips Roan might have had tender feelings for Dory Phillips, as he instinctively caught her and was very impressed by her quick thinking and spectacular dive that saved her life at the cost of injuring herself if he hadn't interfered. He looked at her awkwardly and accidentally dropped her because holding her for a prolonged time clearly made them both uncomfortable. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Superhero School students Category:Mutants Category:American individuals Category:Heroes Category:1989 births Category:Kendels family Category:Superhero University students Category:Class C students Category:Orientated in 1995